Blank
CRAVA https://68.media.tumblr.com/4f6b7a62a4969d5caf27520394dd36b9/tumblr_m2o5ijf1761r6nm6ao1_r3_500.png https://68.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m08ppvuTrD1r6nm6ao1_500.png : Cocaine Raz Vaiva Abel (Korean: Nang Ho-Ok/낭호옥) // cwtsh agowilt (just put agowilt on wb, put both on page) :: has been kicked out of catholic schools for accidentally setting bibles on fire with her magic ("I THOUGHT FIRE POWERS WOULD BE SUPER COOL AFTER THE STORY OF THE BURNING BUSH AND I GOT EXCITED") :: heathen? she embraces the title :: half korean half something else :: "God said Adam and Eve so I did both plus everyone else." (omnisexual) :: uses "GOD FORBID' too much before doing anything her guardian disapproves of :: "they tried to exorcise me after i got my hogwarts letter so i spilled blood inside of a church and probably broke some sacred rule. as in, i broke the exorcist's nose and told him his boogers were worth more than the shit he was saying" :: "YOU'RE GOING TO HELL" "i mean, i'm a masochist... so...." * her dear mother's ex husband tried to get her mom to abort her but with ____ being a very pious woman, she didn't and so he thought it was right to try and kill her with an overdose of cocaine * he failed, cain was born premature, mom died after a month. she, perhaps unwisely, named her daughter cocaine. everyone later would call her cain instead * cool thing is, she doesn't have a twin sister to kill unlike her namesake! * religious adoptive guardian who she doesn't like, at all ** they tried legally changing her name but it was too much paperwork so she stuck with threatening to lash cain if she ever let it slip. cain loves letting it slip because it is so worth it. ** total fucking atheist *** tessa put it excellently: "I lost any belief the second the thought of my family began to do more to save me than the idea of some old creep everyone worships." * has this morbid, cynical side to her that's so extreme. no inhibitions whatsoever. she's good at pretending it's not there because it's not for even the most open minded. she's angry and bitter and sometimes dismissive of all forms of life because fuck it, when cain snaps, the whole world must snap with her. * if rheine was my what-if, cain is what i'm ashamed and proud of at the same time. * And Ravenclaws? They hate rules. Fucking things just get in the way. They prevent creativity and keep people from accomplishing their goals. Ravenclaws are probably some of the most dangerous people in the entirety of the book series, because they're brilliant and creative and ambitious and prideful, and when they snap, they do not have inhibitions. '''They will wreck everything that ever had the nerve to get in their way, and they will never once feel bad at it.' * because you don't ''have to be a cruel dark witch or wizard to be destructive and toxic. because you don't have to have shitty ideals and visions and ambitions to do all the wrong things. because there is something worse than physical, verbal, and emotional abuse, and that's inside every person that they conveniently push away because there is no way they can be bad, right? a lot of people have something rotten inside of them, and the dark part is that sometimes they don't need a trigger for it to come out. **and sometimes... that's okay. * "judgment day is here, in our heads." * it's funny bc she appears to be perpetuating that atheists are evil and angry at the world, but the main point is accepting your darkness because once you do, it is yours to figure out. fuck the get rid of it with sunshine and positivity and love and friendship route - are you kidding me? https://68.media.tumblr.com/882090163ace2e3052fb003a9db05783/tumblr_nuy8nyIjYS1tzbfwwo1_500.jpg * shameless. i mean it. * "my dad died" "well, uh, i hope your mom is a necrophiliac?" ye everyone is yelling NOT THE TIME at her all the time. * innuendos with the occasional bad pun here and there * procrastinates way too much and i don't know her age yet but her owls and newts will definitely be delayed and suffer IGP *i want her to be a webtoon maker and a writer **lmao imagine if one of her fans is at hogwarts and "she's getting better w/ art i'm proud omFG IT'S YOU" **writing comedy scenes of her stories on request **pippi longstockings much? ***writes to her 'benefactor' (it sounds fancier than guardian or adoptive parent) about her life every day * loves staring out the window *she loves visiting the library or art galleries just because **black and white aesthetics *never had cringe internet history because her benefactor refused until she was eleven years old **stranger danger man so when she posts selfies online she makes sure that nothing can be traced to her location **benefactor immediately hired high-tech stuff and people to make sure she's safe, they're really protective of her *now a tween ulzzang, her alias is Lanivy **Snivy is her favorite starter and the first OOTD she ever posted was from Lani's in LA **chill with people using her as a face claim "just no smut my pals" **"you should be a model!!! you're so pretty!" "i already am online bless my followers I'VE SEEN YOUR SELFIES HAHA RIGHT BACK AT YOU" **mentally refers to her followers as instapals *doesn't fall easily hue *comes up with gibberish hyoyeon style *every time she blinks she's ignoring you. yeah. *wants to voluntarily go into poverty for research purposes *probably likes memes history things: mum works as a hired killer for a.d. ig has a prophecy that she'll die because of her own kind. her mum received it from a seer who was her mark. she didn't know she was pregnant at the time. that's why her mum had lela dalca turn her into a werewolf, because there are fewer werewolves than humans. it seemed like the most strategic species switch at the time. mum and z char's parent were flatmates. mum was hired to kill them by a muggle fam who was growing suspicious of the other. unrequited love on other parent's end. they both killed each other leaving their kids orphaned. the muggle fam, unaware of ig's existence (she was staying at a friend's house at the time), adopted z's char to observe him for magic. ig got adopted by a friend of her mum's who is coincidentally the black sheep of the same family. under her mum's will, ig lives alone and is informed of the prophecy to protect her. she's kept herself busy by being a bystander, and her social skills are nonexistent because of that. getting internet at age eleven was probably the best memory of her life, because she can finally talk to people without getting scolded. *other trivia things: her dad was a Squib who never knew of his pureblood family (having been abandoned and his memories erased). he's the father of the girl in Nick Lyang's history (and died rip). he had settled the divorce papers w/ girl's mum (ended on relatively good terms based on how most marriages go) when the girl was 5 yrs old and had a fling with IG's mum. EC *Élan Chukulate **Élan with an É (ay-LONN) **Took her mother's surname instead of her dad's **Her Chinese name would be "Chen (surname), Lan (given name) Yahui (middle name, more common for Chinese-Americans)" *Part Chinese Taiwanese and part English Cherokee **Kelsey Chow *Pureblood *2020 liner *Fourth year - Hogwarts (2034-2035) *Ilvermorny transfer (2031-2034) \\ Chosen by both Thunderbird and Pukwudgie. She went with Thunderbird. *SERAPHINA FROM UNORDINARY *unapologetically sassy // obviously and unapologetically ; *Has controlling parents who laid out her life for her until she fought back **Dad remarried after her mom died and he became a stick in the mud **To reflect her opinion: her first act of magic was LITERALLY turning him into a stick in a bucket of dried mud **Her stepmom is just a bit more bearable than her dad *''Time related'' magic specialty *The perfect role model and top student in every school she was in up until Hogwarts *''Another'' of those pureblood supremacist families; she's been smashing those vases *KARD - Hola Hola *SNSD - Mr.Mr. You make broken glass from scars turn into stars. I don't show my feelings, I try to hide that I'm happy. “But the only way never to do the wrong thing is never to do anything.” “There should be a rule against your own inner monologue throwing around that much sarcasm.” "August 20, 2020. A doctor drags himself from a room. He's had to do too much work in the past two days and it shows. Now he has to tell an expecting father that he's going to lose someone, that last words have already been exchanged. When he explains it to the man, he is faced with unrepentant, baffled defeat. What would he have done if it had been him? Fallen apart. This man does exactly that. There has been a horrible complication in the birth. They don't have the equipment to fix it. The man has to make the worst choice of his life. He leaves it to a coin toss. Heads for the mother, tails for the child. I am that child. "Games of chance. Sweetly pervasive of one's thoughts and the thumping of your own heart stirring you on to make decisions that under any other terms you wouldn't even think of. Most cool their pace or lose it altogether. Some of us learn to coax the riverbed to turning the way we wish. Few accept and craft a mold of ruin. Unlike the shoe, this always fits. " *http://www.native-languages.org/cherokee_names.htm *http://www.genealogy.com/forum/surnames/topics/rainwater/2008/ *http://www.omniglot.com/writing/cherokee.htm SPDR *Hypnos adoptive brother who was turned into a dream spirit upon death, instead chose to die and forgo his chance at Elysium for eternity in exchange for trapping her demiscent in her dreams. He's sent repeatedly to the Fields of Asphodel and he repeatedly gets reborn, but she isn't allowed to see him. **She has a crown of red poppies that wither and bloom in correlation to his rebirths. **She's regarded as a mortal by all monsters in real life. **Any monster within five miles of her when she's asleep is immediately transported into the dream realm **She can die from monsters in her dreams. Category:Structure Category:Omnia Lesvos